The prank
by loonylovegood98
Summary: This is how all the marauders react after the prank Sirius pulls on Snape that almost gets him killed and he finds out Remus is a werewolf. T because im paranoid.


hey so this is a one-shot about what everyone did after the prank.

disclaimer: don't own it.

* * *

"That was a werewolf!" Severus exclaimed once he found his voice again. "Lupin is a werewolf."

Severus and James were walking back up to the castle after James had just saved his life. "No, it was just a wolf. It had nothing to do with Remus." James said hotly.

"Do you take me for a fool _Potter," _he spat out James name, "I saw Lupin go down there and I know the difference between a common wolf and a monster like that. Once people find out what he is he won't be allowed to stay at this school."

James whipped out his wand and pointed it at Severus "if you tell anyone… if you try to get Remus kicked out… I saved your life; you owe us enough to not talk about what you saw." Severus was sneering at him until he brought up that he now owes James.

"I wouldn't have needed saving if it wasn't for your idiotic prank." And with that he stormed off the other way.

* * *

James walked into the Gryffindor common room to see Sirius still waiting for him nervously. "so how did it go, did you get snivellius?"

James just walked past him, not even glancing at him. "come on Prongs, I'll admit I might have taken that prank a bit far but snivellius deserved it, always sneaking about trying to find out Moony's secret."

That's when James rounded on the boy who he'd been best friends with since there first train journey to Hogwarts. They'd both taken there pranks on Snape to far but he would never have done anything like this.

"_He deserved it?_ He desereved to die because he was curious? Or to just have to struggle with being a werewolf like Remus? Did you not think what would happen if he was hurt? Remus would be kicked out of school and you could have MURDERED SNAPE! YOU THINK SNAPE DESERVES THAT? YOU BETRAYED THE MAURADERS! YOU COULD HAVE RUINDED MOONYS LIFE!" James raged at Sirius who started to look guilty. Shouting wasn't enough. He punched Sirius in the face. And again. Sirius didn't try fighting back and just took every punch James gave. People flooded into the common room, woken up by James shouting and when everyone saw what was going on they were all shocked. People pulled James off while Lily asked what was going on, her green eyes flaring.

James, for the first time ever, ignored her. He continued to struggle against all the people holding him back. "YOU WERE LIKE OUR BROTHER! HOW_ COULD_ YOU?! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sirius just slumped on the ground where he had fallen, looking ashamed and dejected, his nose bleeding heavily and a bruise around his eye slowly darkening.

"James, what is going on?" lily asked, completely baffled. James froze; that was the first time lily had called him by his first name. It was enough to break him out of his murderess rage and he stormed out of the common room.

"Potter, get back here! Its hours after curfew. Potter? James?" lily walked back into the common room with a confused expression. "He just disappeared. Black, what did you _do_?"

Sirius hung his head in his hands and ignored everyone's questions until everyone gave up and went back to bed. He stayed up for the rest of the night, guilt eating him up. _What had he done?_

* * *

Remus woke up and for the first time since his friends had transformed into animagi was covered in scratches and bites. He moved gingerly and tried to remember what had happened last night. He didn't remember anything as he slowly hobbled up to the hospital ward. Madam Pomfrey quickly fixed up his wounds and told him to get some rest before going to classes. So he lay down on one of the hospital beds as Madam Pomfrey went to her office.

James then ripped of his invisibility cloak. "What are you doing here? And were where you last night?" he asked, slightly hurt. 'What happens if he just didn't want to be friends with a werewolf anymore and had come to tell me that?' Remus thought 'No, I've got to stop thinking like that. They wouldn't have been friend with me for this long if they were going to do that.'

James was shaking slightly and there was a fire in his eyes that he usually only reserved for people who were going to become death eaters. "Sirius," James growled out his name, "thought it would be a hilarious prank to send Snape into the shrieking shack after you." Remus instantly pailed. There was no one in the shrieking shack when he left and all the other hospital beds were empty so he obviously wasn't hurt.

"Did he see me?" he asked quietly. James nodded silently.

"I went in after him and managed to drag him back before you could hurt him."

"So he knows you are anamagi as well?" How could he face Dumbledore knowing he had dragged his friends into this mess and they had broken the law for him?

"No, I went in human." James said blankly.

"What, but you could have been hurt." he said alarmed. How could Sirius do this? He'd always taken pranks a bit too far but people could have died. Because of him, the monster, Remus thought bitterly.

"I'm going to go find Sirius." he said and slowly made his way towards the great hall.

* * *

Sirius sat in the great hall glaring at his breakfast and barely eating anything which was highly unusual for him. Peter hovered nervously next to him, not wanting to be caught by James or Remus hanging out with Sirius. People in Gryffindor came to ask him what happened but he just kept glaring at his breakfast. His girlfriend in Ravenclaw came over to talk to him but he just ignored her until she stomped away in a huff.

Remus stormed in but Sirius didn't notice. Peter gave a squeak and ran off to some friends in hufflepuff. He grabbed the front of Sirius robes and Sirius quickly jerked his head up. Remus was pleased to note that he had what looked like a very painful black eye.

"Moony, I-" Remus cut of whatever he was going to say by punching him in the mouth, _hard._ The whole hall went quiet as they saw this. Remus never got angry like that and he _never_ got violent about it, especially in front of teacher.

"WHAT IN MERLINS NAME WERE YOU _THINKING_?" Remus roared as everyone gazed in complete and utter shock at them. Them, in his normal, calm voice that had a dangerous edge to it, he said "if you want to ruin my life that's fine but you don't drag other people's lives into it. As far as I'm concerned the marauders are over." Peter cowered in a corner while James walked forward to try and comfort his friend. Remus shook James hand of his shoulder. He then turned and marched out of the great hall. Everyone started whispering over what had happened and what Sirius might have done to make Remus that angry while James and Sirius ran after Remus and Peter scurried after them reluctantly.

They caught up to him in there dormitory which was fortunately empty.

"Go away." He growled.

"Remus, please listen to me." Said Sirius. Remus was just about to turn around and ask why he should when he turned around to see Sirius kneeling on the floor in front of him. He was a pitiful sight with his bust up lip, bruised nose, black eye and puppy eyes watering. Despite himself, Remus felt his anger drifting away and being replaced by the cold sting of betrayal.

When Sirius saw that Remus wasn't going to bite his head of he started apologising. "I'm so, so, sorry Remus, I feel horrible. I don't know why I told Severus to go follow you I just got tired of him constantly sniffing round us to find out about your secret and I didn't think about what would happen. I'll do anything just please forgive me."

"Apologise to James and Severus. It was there life you put on the line. Do that and I might forgive you." Remus said dully trying to not care about what his friend had done and what could have happened. There was still a big chance that Snape would tell everyone what he was and then he would have to leave as parents wouldn't want their children around a monster.

"James, I'm so sorry. I was immature and stupid and there's no way I deserve any of you as friends but will you please forgive me" Sirius begged, his whole voice ringing with sincerity.

James hesitated, before embracing his friend in a hug.

"I'm going to go find snivel- I mean Snape now." Remus knew how hard this must be on Sirius, admitting he was wrong and apologising to Snape, and that made him feel slightly better that Sirius was willing to do it for them.

Sirius had just walked out of the portrait when he ran into Snape and Lily.

"watch were your- oh, hello Black." Snape smiled evilly.

"Sni- snape, I wanted to apologise." Snape froze, looking at Sirius in shock while lily looked suspicious.

"Apologise for what?" she asked but both boys ignored her.

"What I did was completely out of hand. There's no excuse for it but please don't take it out on Remus." Sirius begged.

"You think I'm just going to just forgive you. You tried to _kill_ me." Snape sneered and Lily's eyes went wide.

"I don't expect you to forgive me but I wasn't thinking. I was just being a… idiot." Sirius tried his hardest not to glare at the greasy git in front of him as he continued to sneer at him.

He turned around to see that Remus had heard everything he said. "So, are we… friends?" Sirius asked Remus awkwardly. Remus just nodded with a small smile. Sirius launched himself forward and gave Remus his best bear hug. James jumped into the hug as well while Peter stood awkwardly to the side until Remus pulled him into the hug as well. And just like that, they were back to their old selves as if nothing had happened.

* * *

So that's it. Review please (Sirius puppy eyes).


End file.
